Lil DeVille
Lillian Marie Jill "Lil" DeVille is a main character in both the Rugrats TV series and its spin off series All Grown Up!. Lil is the twin sister of Phil, who she is always seen with and is also the daughter of Howard and Betty DeVille. She is voiced by Kath Soucie. Description Lil DeVille lives next door to the Pickles with her twin brother Phil. She has many things in common with her sibling, including a love for "pretty-ful" bugs, worms, and slime. These common interests don't stop her from getting into constant fights with him, however, and you can often hear her arguing "No it isn't, PHILLIP!" every time she disagrees with something he says. Lil is always up for a fun adventure, and meets every challenge with a in her diaper and a smile. - Rugrats Description from Klasky Csupo It was Lil DeVille's friends who inspired her to assert her independence and move out of the room she shared with her brother Phil. Of course, their reasons were based on popularity: they liked Lil, but thought her brother was gross. But being a twin, Lil ended up sticking up for Phil and leaving that crowd in favor of being loyal to her brother. Besides the fact that they now dress differently, Lil has developed a few other quirks that make her much different from her brother. For one thing, she is a bit superstitious, wearing lucky hats and shoes she feels will help her do well on tests at school. - All Grown Up! Description from Klasky Csupo Summary Lil and her brother Phil are twins who are alike in almost every way possible. Usually dressed to match, they both wear pink shirts with black pinstripes and turquoise outfits (Phil wears a shirt and Lil wears overalls) with a handkerchief on the left side and a duck on the right, and both have a small amount of brown hair on top of their oddly-shaped heads. Lil wears pink shoes, a pink bow on her hair and no shorts (exposing her diaper similar to Tommy Pickles), and is always drawn with ear lobes. Lil is revealed to be older than Phil by two minutes and considers herself "pretty-ful". Lil and Phil also share the same interests: consuming worms (which they have often called "Chocolate Spaghetti"), bugs, and toilet water. In Rugrats Go Wild, Lil gave up eating bugs and has cared for them after seeing a flower eat a dragonfly. Because of this, she tells Phil not to eat them too. They often use their full first names, Phillip and Lillian, against one another when arguing or simply speaking with each other, or upsetting Tommy Pickles. Their parents, Betty and Howard, often confuse the two despite permanent differences, like their ears, their genders and Lil's bow. ".]] Looks Lil is a female toddler, she has peach skin, and a pair of white eyes with small black pupils, a little bit of teeth. She wears a pink shirt with black pinstripes, a turquoise dress (with a white handkerchief on the left side and a yellow duck on the right), white ankle-length socks and pink shoes. The character has a small amount of brown hair with a pink bow on the top, usually combed down. She does not wear shorts, pants or any type of clothing under her dress, exposing a white diaper, like Tommy and Kimi. In Rugrats Go Wild, she wears a green silor shirt in a similar design as her overall dress, a white undershirt with a pink stripe, and a white sailor hat. Years Later, she gets more mature and more beautiful, her hair gets longer. In Season 1, she had a bow or flower in her hair, but in Season 2 and onwards, she has a highlight in her hair, which is often seen in the colors pink, purple, blue, or yellow. Her outfits vary throughout the All Groen Up Series, but she usually wears a long-sleeved shirt of varying colors, usually blue, purple, or pink, jeans or a skirt, and high-top sneakers. In All Growed Up, she kept her pink bow and wore a pink short-sleeved jacket over a green t-shirt with a yellow duck on it, ablue bracelet, a blue skirt, and pink sneakers. In the first few episodes of All Grown Up, her jacket was red, her undershirt was white, her skirt was pink, and her bow and bracelet was yellow. She later switched to a yellow flower in her hair, a pink long-sleeved blouse, light blue pants with X's on them, and brown shoes. Appearances Lil appears in most episodes of both the Rugrats TV series and the All Grown Up! series. Lil and Phil were absent from 59 episodes of Rugrats. Her first appearance in Rugrats was in the pilot episode Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing, with her last appearance in Rugrats being Kimi Takes The Cake. Her last appearance in All Grown Up! was in the episode Brothers Grimm. Relationships Phil DeVille - 'As seen throughout ''Rugrats, Lil has always been very close to her twin brother, Phil, doing everything together and even dressed alike. They are practically inseparable. Although they do argue a lot but they care deeply for each other. In All Grown Up!, they are still close and their relationship pretty much hasn't changed. The only differences is they don't wear matching outfits anymore and they don't cling to each other as much like they used too when they were babies. Aside from that, Lil seems to no longer like things that are categorized as "gross, disgusting, repulsive, etc" unlike Phil, who still enjoys doing stuff immature and disgusting. 'Tommy Pickles - '''Lil is one of Tommy's life long friends. Along with her brother Phil, Chuckie, Kimi, they have been friends since they were babies. In ''All Grown Up!, they are still very good friends and still do stuff together along with the rest of the gang. 'Chuckie Finster - '''Like Tommy, Lil is one of Chuckie's life long friends. It was hinted occasionally that Lil may hold a romantic interest in Chuckie as seen in a few ''Rugrats episodes, such as I Do, Superhero Chuckie, and the second Rugrats film Rugrats in Paris: The Movie. It was even implied in the All Grown Up! episode The Finster Who Stole Christmas, where she found his odd behavior "attractive". 'Kimi Finster - '''Kimi is one of Lil's best friends. Like Tommy and the others, she didn't met Kimi until the [[Rugrats in Paris: The Movie|second ''Rugrats movie]]. Since then, they have been very good friends, often hanging out and having slumber parties and gushing over cute boys with each other. 'Dil Pickles - '''At first, along with Phil, Lil wasn't too fond of Tommy's little brother due to his rude baby attitude but has learned to accept him as seen in The Rugrats Movie. In ''All Grown Up! ''in the episode Truth or Consequences, she and Phil has said they dropped Dil on his head when he was a baby by accident (of course) and wonders what he would be like if they haven't. 'Betty DeVille - 'Lil has always had a healthy and respectful relationship with her mother. In ''All Grown Up!, Betty sometimes embarrasses her as seen in Separate But Equal when Lil got her first training bra. 'Howard DeVille - '''Like her mother, Lil loves and respects her father. 'Angelica Pickles - 'Ever since they were only babies, Lil and along with the rest of the gang, has a dislike towards Angelica and her bossy treatment towards them but also has a soft spot for her whenever she does something nice for her and her friends. 'Susie Carmichael - 'Lil is good friends with Susie and still are as seen in ''All Grown Up!. 'Wally Ramone - '''Wally is one of Lil's best friends (with the other being Kimi) that Lil became friends with when she joined Phil's soccer team. But a rocky turn jeopardizes their friendship when she and her brother Phil started falling for each other as seen in the ''All Grown Up! episode A DeVille House Divided. Feeling left out, Lil took matters into her own and sabotaged Wally and Phil's relationship which causes them to break up. At the end, they made up and renewed their friendship. In Separate But Equal, Wally got invited to Lil's birthday all girl slumber party. Quotes * "It's like being inside a Kissmas Tree!" - '''Vacation * "Look at their little whispers!" - Vacation * "Or making bubbles in the bath tub!" - The Rugrats Movie * "This is the most beautifullest potty I've ever seen!" -[[Rugrats in Paris: The Movie|'Rugrats in Paris: The Movie']] * "We don't act very twinny! Not very twinny atoll!" - The Perfect Twins * "Getting stung hurts! It's like getting a shot without a lolly!" - Bug Off * "I like being upside down, but my tummy doesn't!" - Hurricane Alice * "Maybe he's got a diapie rash." - Rugrats Go Wild * "Cause girls are good boys are bad, naughty babies."- [[Clan of the Duck|'Clan of the Duck']] Trivia *Lil (along with Phil, Tommy, and Chuckie) discovered worms in Moose Country, but in a later episode, Moving Away, a flashback is shown from before the babies met each other, featuring Phil and Lil stating that they ate worms at the park. *Lil is two minutes older than Phil. *Her favorite color is green. *Lil was 10 1/4 years old in All Growed Up and 11 years old in ''All Grown Up!.'' *Even though Phil has the record on having the most camera views from inside his mouth, Lil, like Susie, has only had the view once in the episode Together at Last. *Although there was no episode for it, Lil was seen as a 3-8 year old in the All Grown Up! episode Truth or Consequences. * She may have a crush on Chuckie, as demonstrated in the entire episode of I Do and implied in some episodes like Superhero Chuckie, where she hugged him after he saved them from Angelica and in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, where she dreamily tells him that he was her hero and also in the [[All Grown Up!|''All Grown Up!]] episode The Finster Who Stole Christmas, where she complimented his strange behavior as attractive. *It is revealed in a Nick magazine that Phil and Lil's birthday is March 31st and are 15 months, when Tommy is 1, making them 3 months older than Tommy. *When Dil pulled off Tommy's diaper in the first movie, Lil acted slightly antagonistic in the scene in The Rugrats Movie. *As shown in the episodes "Yu-Gotta-Go" and "Curse of Reptar", Lil is heavily interested in the "''Yu-Gotta-Go" TV show and card game. *Lil has a particular proclivity for sports, as seen in "Rats Race" where she is great at shooting a basketball, and also after Phil introduces Lil to soccer and she rapidly develops a skill for it and joins the schools soccer team and outshines the other players. *Lil admits openly to looking up to and admiring Angelica for being strong, independent and standing up for herself *In the episode "Rat Traps", ''Lil tells Chuckie that the only name that her mother knew that rhymed with Phil was "''Bill". *Throughout [[All Grown Up!|''All Grown Up!]] seasons 2-5 Lil would wear a colored extension in her hair, she changes it to a different color in each episode. *It is seen often in [[Rugrats|''Rugrats]], Lil swoons over Chuckie every time he does something "brave", which could poke at her possible crush on him. Category:Characters Category:Rugrats Characters Category:Rugrats Category:Females Category:Babys Category:Main Characters Category:Christians